American Angels
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Draco's mother and father are having some rouigh patches and send him far away so he won't be caught... but as the clock ticks on Draco worries his mother won't be back for him. Will she come?
1. Damn You Narcissa

Hello, welcome to my newest story! I'm not sure what direction it'll turn out, I'm only done writing out chapter 3 as of now, so don't blame me if it twists a bit! Anyways, thanks for being here, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer:: Unfortunately, I do not own anything Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, so now you can't sue me because I said it!! :-D  
  
Dedication:: I don't have anyone to dedicate this to right now, no reviewers yet. But, I want to say thanks to Charlie for yelling at his mom when she yelled at me about using her pen. Ha thanks Charlie, Lylab!  
  
Summary:: Okie Dokie, One of our favorite villains gets sent to stay with a muggle in America because his parents are having a rough spot. Will he get some American booty? Will he run away? Will he rape a dog? (I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it Draco fans!!) Just read and Review!  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments, concerns, ideas or complaints should be e-mailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, AIMed to MooCandyCowMoo or posted here in a signed review!  
  
Pairings:: Right now there are none, but maybe about chapter 3?  
  
Authors Note:: Okay, I need characters! Send me your name, age, 3 outfits, place you live and any other thing you'd like me to specify (eye/hair color, shoes, family etc.)!! You could be Draco's new girlfriend!! Maybe his best girl friend? Just send me that, and we'll see what happens!! :-D  
  
Spoilers:: Hmm, I don't know, but to be safe, all four of them! Yay!  
  
__  
  
Draco huddled under his covers like a baby. Yes, him. The smart ass Malfoy, quivering like a baby under the tiger skin blanket.  
  
"GODAMN YOU NARCISSA, GO TO HELL YOU BLOODY BITCH!"  
  
Loud screams and the screech of the oak door out front. His mother crying. Footsteps. Slowly coming up the stairs. Calling His name.  
  
"mommy?", Draco whipped the blanket off his head, and fell into his mothers arms.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine," she cooed and snuggled up in the bed next to him, "We'll be fine."  
  
Draco could feel the bruises and bumps on her face and arms and he hugged her tightly. Slowly, he drifted into fitful sleep.  
  
__  
  
Well, how was it? Not bad for a prolouge eh? Well, check back soon for updates!! :-D 


	2. My American Angel

Welcome to chapter two of American Angels! Two updates in one day, that ain't bad is it? Don't forget to send your info!  
  
Dedication:: To my mother, who bought me a brand new Draco Malfoy poster Ahh yummy!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anything HP, J.K Rowling does, so there.  
  
Contact:: Any questions comments, character profiles, concerns, ideas or complaints should be emailed to JessycaSuzan@aol.com, aimed to MooCandyCowMoo or posted here in a signed review!  
  
Authors Note:: Make sure you send in your applications! And don't ;forget this, as I've been having quite a few problems with this lately, don't flame unless you have an actual reason!! (Not because oh your story sucked and blah blah blah) By the way, I got a new email address, so anything and everything should be emailed there. JessycaSuzan@aol.com!!  
  
__  
  
The next morning, the family was back to normal. Meaning, lots of yelling, swearing and mixed emotions. Draco smugly reached across the breakfast table for the Cherries and got yelled at. Narcissa swore at Lucious for yelling at Draco and this started another uproar. Yeah, things were normal all right.  
  
__  
  
Draco was in his room, again, trying to block out all the yelling, when his mother again came in.  
  
"Draco please pack your bags, take everything you can stuff. Do NOT come out, no matter what you hear. I'll be all right. Take this," she pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her dress pocket and shoved it in his hand, "If you hear no noise downstairs, then go to the shed, take the Cleansweep 7 and fly here. This lady will get you a plane ticket. I will meet you at aunt Eugenia's."  
  
"Aunt Eugenia? But she's in AMERICA!"  
  
Narcissa kissed the top of his head, handed him her enchanted pack and left him.  
  
__  
  
After he had stuffed nearly all his room into the small backpack, Draco stole down the stairs. Hearing no noise, he ran out the huge front door to the dusty old shed in the large backyard.  
  
"Why do I have to take the damned Cleansweep?," wondered Draco as he eyed the other, much nicer and faster brooms.  
  
Grunting and groaning, he grabbed the Cleansweep, and saw a note.  
  
My Darling Draco,  
  
I'm sorry to tell you this, but I will not be meeting you in America. Your father and I are having slight difficulties, so you'll be staying with you aunt and uncle until term begins. I will come pick you up. Do NOT stop at the address I infored you of, it will be far too dangerous. Go to America. Take a plane or a boat, whatever you can afford. I left a few thousand American Dollars in this envelope for food and clothes and such. Take care my American Angel, I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love, Mother  
  
Draco scowled at the envelope.  
  
"Damn you father."  
  
He kicked off and aimed towards the ocean. He would fly to America.  
  
He didn't know how far it was.  
  
__  
  
The next few days, he didn't sleep at all. He didn't eat. It felt like he didn't breathe. All he did was fly. Fast and high as he could. And listen. He listened a lot, because he couldn't see. He could hear birds. People. Everything. Finally, he reached the ocean. He landed softly on the shore to admire it's beauty. The soft, aqua color. The lashing and backlashing of the waves. Turning around, he saw a small motel. Grinning happily, he raced to it, and ordered a room.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
He walked into the small hotel room and looked around. It wasn't a mansion, but he adored it.  
  
'I'm going to swim.' He thought to himself, as he took off his pants and boxers and changed into a pair of trunks.  
  
He ran to the water, acting as a child, and dove, head first into the sandy bottoms. He splashed and swam for about 3 hours, until the sun went down. He dried off, and flew to a nearby restaurant.  
  
'Guess I was lucky I landed in a wizarding village!'  
  
He ate 3 grilled cheese sandwiches and 2 orders of fries.  
  
__  
  
That night, he dreamed wonderful dreams of The United States. Beautiful Girls, Places to Go, Things To See. He couldn't wait. Around 4:30, he woke up, and decided he must get to America fast. It could take him days to cross the ocean, and he wanted to get there quickly.  
  
__  
  
The wind whipped his hair and jacket as he flew over the small town and out into the ocean. The salty air smelled so good to his virgin nostrils. He flew over icebergs and ocean liners. He mixed in with flocks of seagulls, and got bit. All in great fun. That night though, was NOT great fun. He slept, holding on for dear life, to a buoy. He flew fast the next day, he could almost see shore. That night he perched on the deck of an cargo ship, the Titan. Finally, around 7 or 8 the next night, he saw the statue of liberty. Flourishingly, he landed upon Lady Liberty's crown.  
  
"So, this bloody place is America?"  
  
"Actually, it's not that bad."  
  
Draco looked up to see a beautiful raven haired girl, floating just above him on a Nimbus 2002. She smiled and turned a back flip. She was showing off, a game Draco often played.  
  
"Now, where the hell is Michigan?"  
  
"Quite a few states to your North West. I'm from there. Where in Michigan are you planning on going to?"  
  
"Westland"  
  
"Oh, that's cool. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And yours?"  
  
"Martinelli, Mary Martinelli. You're a full blood, I presume?"  
  
"Hell yeah, no way am I a mud blood!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at this, and agreed to take him to Westland Michigan, but first they had to pick up Mary's friends Jessyca and Grace.  
  
__  
  
They stopped in a small tavern where Draco saw two charming young witches. Mary walked up to them and started talking ina hushed tone. One with dish water hair and hazel eyes keep throwing glances at him, and he waved. She immedietly ducked back into the group. Then, one with blonde hair and blue eyes sneezed.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
She looked taken aback.  
  
"I didn't know you associated with Mudbloods like us."  
  
"Ha, don't play bitch, I know you're not a mud blood."  
  
Jessyca, the dish water blonde, snorted.  
  
"Shows what you know, Mr. Malfoy. C'mon Mary, Grace. Let's ditch him in Michigan and get back to Callie!"  
  
"Who's callie?"  
  
"It's not a person dude, it's a place. Called CALIFORNIA!", retorted Grace.  
  
"Girls, Girls! We all know you like him but can we please get a move on?"  
  
Draco winked at Grace and Jessyca, before following Mary outside and onto his broom.  
  
__  
  
Well, that was pretty long if I may say so myself. Check back in a few days for more updates, as my mom messed up my aol!! Peace!! :-D 


	3. Callea Hannah And Darien

Hey everyone! Did you all get your hands on a copy of Order Of The Phoenix? It's not as good as PoA and GoF, but it's pretty interesting!! Haha, we went out at 2:30 in the morning and got like that last copy from Barnes and Noble!! :-D By the way, I'm sorry I haven't updated in live forever, I got a new c.p!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J.K Rowling should receive all your credit, as I just took her characters and twisted them in my own demented way! :-D  
  
Dedication:: Haha, to Chris, thanks so much for starting the chalk fight ya diluted giraffe! Haha just kidding, you know I love you! LoL, but not as much as you love Mary! (wink wink)  
  
Contact:: Right now my email address is messed up, so please don't email me anything! IM every thing to MooCandyCowMoo or post it here in a signed review! :-D  
  
Summary:: Hermonie is on vacation in The Alps, skiing with her parents, when she meets a strange pair of girls, with a strange gift! (In the middle/end the focus will return to Draco!)  
  
Authors Note:: I'm really sorry this is a little jumpy and the characters are a little OOC!! Make sure you review and keep in touch!!  
  
)_()_(  
  
Hermonie Granger sat on the fluffy overstuffed sofa and watched the snow flakes freeze to the window outside. She glared at two preppy girls in pink and baby blue ski gear, who were interrupting her from Hogwarts a History and reading the newest issue of Teen People.  
  
"Oh yeah," the one in pink giggled, "Justin Timberlake looked so good in corn rows."  
  
The girl in baby blue, who was also an African American rolled her eyes.  
  
"50 cent is so much cuter. Justin Timberlake is so out. And he sings like a girl. He's no competition for 50 Cent. He like Harps!"  
  
"Shut up Callea. You KNOW you're wrong!"  
  
They continued like this for a little while, squabbling over who could sing better, and who was more handsome.  
  
"Not that you should know who he is, but that Eminem from the U.s.A sort of reminds me of a guy named Malfoy."  
  
The two girls looked up at her as if they had never known she was a witch. Well obviously, that hadn't, she had disguised her Hogwarts a History as a copy of Treasure Island.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought you were a muggle," replied the blonde, closing her magazine, "Anyways, I'm Hannah, and this is Callea. We're from Durmstrang. It's obvious you're from Hogwarts. What year are you in?"  
  
Hermonie threw a nervous glance around the lodge, where as because of the late hour, only on old man, who was asleep sat there.  
  
"I'm going into my 6th, why don't we go somewhere a bit privater? This elderly man is a little suspicious to me"  
  
Callea giggled.  
  
"Hey uncle Arnie!"  
  
The old man slowly rose his head and smiled a smile. Before her eyes, he became a 18 year old boy, with sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He walked over, more strutted. It was as he was full of confidence.  
  
"MY name's Darien, I'm in my 7th year with them. That's my sister Hannah and her little friend Callea. What was that you were saying earlier about a Malfoy?"  
  
"That Eminem character reminds me of him, is all."  
  
"Which Malfoy?", inquired Hannah, her eye brows raised.  
  
"Oh Draco. He's Lucious Malfoy's son. Would you know him?"  
  
"Know him? I knocked him!", screeched Callea.  
  
"He's our cousin, Narcissa's son right Darien?"  
  
Their conversation continued, and without notice, a small rat squeezed out the door and into the cold night.  
  
)_()_(  
  
Draco flew between Jessyca nad Mary, throwing sideways glances at one of them every now and then.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer!", called Jessyca, and winked at him.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't got a camera!"  
  
)_()_(  
  
Well, sorry that was so short, I'll update as soon as I can, things are kind of screwy for me right now! 


End file.
